Darkness and Light
by Rose235b
Summary: Deep in her heart, she wasn't badass chick she pretends to be. She was just a little, lonely girl that wished, that someday she would find her prince charming. She let familiar darkness surround her, as she cried quietly… Jack/OC I own nothing but Marlo ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Who I am, and who am not

**Prologue**

Sixteen-year-old girl was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She wasn't looking that bad. Although not as good as she was looking _before _her date with "the one". Well, she figured out at this boring two hours in the cinema and another at the restaurant, that he wasn't the one after all. When this awful date ended, she was laughing. Just a little bit. The only thing that she had to defense herself was the fact that he ended with spaghetti on his head. She just _can't _stop laughing, after seeing his face.

- Mary!

- I'm coming! I'm coming! – She shouted, running out of her bedroom.

Following noise she walked into small living room.

There, on the oldest sofa she ever saw, was sitting her mother, Jasmine Grey. She was looking straight into her daughters blue eyes with fear.

Yes, her mother was _afraid_ of her.

Funny, isn't it? What scared her? Pink highlights? Brow piercing? Maybe this huge combat boots? Or the fact, that she was punk? Who knows, who knows…

- What? – Mary asked rudely.

- Pete's mom phoned – said her mother. – She was saying something about spaghetti and laugh. Did something happen on your date?

Well, if nothing happened, why would his mother call?

- I don't know – said the girl and walked up the stairs to her room.

It was the only place, where she could be herself. Deep in her heart, she wasn't badass chick she pretends to be. She was just a little, lonely girl that wished, that someday she would find her prince charming.

She let familiar darkness surround her, as she cried quietly…


	2. Chapter 1: Bobo, Marlo and other names

**Chapter 1**

**Mary**

- You're just a stupid bitch!

Thank you, dear Missy. I didn't know that.

- Well, at least I'm not pregnant with my stupid "I think that I'm the hottest guy on earth" boyfriend – I growled.

I knew that whole school was watching, but I don't give a fuck! If someone doesn't knew it -**Ykhm** her boyfriend **Ykhm **- that was **his**/her problem.

- How could you? – She squeaked and tried to slap me.

Hello! I'm not that jackass that knocked her up!

- Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! – Shouted teens around us.

It will be fun!

**Raimundo**

- You say what?

- There are another two dragons – said Fung.

- Another two? Dragons? Of what? – I asked, a little bit shocked.

- Of Darkness and Light. One of them you all already know. He has been at our temple for a little amount of time.

- He? – I asked again.

- You wouldn't guess.

I wouldn't guess. I was on the dark side! _Twice! _But, Fung has some point. There weren't any people here that could be dragons.

- New powers will manifest soon. At first, catch Dojo and fly to New Orleans.

- United States? – I said unsure. Clay was from USA and he was a weird sometimes. But maybe this time it wouldn't be some stupid cowboy.

- Yes. You're not so bad at geography.

- Thanks – I said and walked away.

I must find Dojo. Fast.

**Mary**

- As I see, you're some crazy kid that got some super powers, and you want me to join you? – I asked, just to be sure.

- Yeah – he nodded.

- Hahahahahaha! This one is really good! – I laughed.

What? It was funny.

- It's not a joke! – He growled.

Uuu! I started to like him!

- Okay. Then, you expect me to believe that I control… Darkness? You're a freak! And from me it's something – I gestured to my piercing and highlights. – But that's okay. I like freaks – I smiled.

- Argh! – He groaned. – Dojo, your turn!

I saw something coming from behind collar of his shirt. It was… a gecko?

- Hi! – It said.

- Okay, now I believe you! – I said. – What is it?

- A dragon – said Raimundo boy.

- Dragon? It looks like gecko – I bent to this "Dojo".

- Hey! I'm still here! – It squeaked and jumped from boy's shoulder. It started to shake violently and began to grow. Pretty much. – We must go back to temple.

- You want to say goodbye or something? – Asked Raimundo.

- Nah! I'll take bag with my things and we can go – I said smiling.

No more parents! No more school! Some weird gecko/dragon! It's like a heaven!

I ran to my house and started packing. Cellphone, Ipod, toothbrush, some clothes, two books (What? I _can _read!)... Something's missing! What it was... Right! I came to my desk and took one picture. There were me and... Jade. My best friend. Tears started running down my cheeks (What now? I _can_ be soft once a while!).

No, not now. Not when I'm running away.

- You okay? - I heard Raimundo behind my closed doors.

- Yeah, just wait a minute - I said.

I placed picture in my bag and ran out of room. I _accidentally _**Ykhm **of course **Ykhm **hit him by doors. What? I just _started_ to like him!

- Ups! Sorry! - I said sweetly.

His face was red and I knew that he wanted to punch me. Like he could! I'm almost as tall as him and I bet that I'm stronger than him. Besides, he's not looking as tough as he's pretending to be. He muttered something like "Stupid, crazy girl" and "If she was a guy, she wouldn't be so lucky".

- I know you love me! - I shouted with bright smile on my face.

He gave me "the look" and turned around. Ah, he really loves me!

- Hello! Earth to Mary!

- Please, don't call me "Mary" - I growled.

- Why? - he aked.

- That's for my mother and best friend, not for some crazy kid that thinks that whole world should worship him - I said running to this strange gecko/dragon Dojo. - Call me... I don't know! Think of something.

- Mmm... What about...

- Marlo!

- ...Crazy Punk... What? Marlo? Who are you? A dog?

- Something's wrong? - I asked rising my eyebrow. It always work.

- No, no! It's just that... I didn't think that fits you - he said blushing a bit.

- You should know me more, to say such a bad things. Marlo is sounding like... a mafioso name! Perfect for me - I stucked my tongue.

- How old are you? Five? - he said sarcastically.

- Near. I'm three!

- You two! Stop flirting, so we can fly to temple! - said Dojo.

- Right, like _I_ would flirt with someone like _him_! - I pointed to Raimundo. - O My God! I've got a nickname for you! What about BOBO?

- WHAT? - he squeked.

- Let's fly as far from his place as possible, _ bien-aimée_ (sweetheart in French) - I said as I jumped on Dojo.

- _Bien _(OK)

- What? I don't understand you, people! - said annoyed Bobo.

- _Peut-on le laisser ici_ (Can we leave him here)? - I asked.

-_ Non, Maître Fung serait en colère contre moi _(No, Master Fung would be angry at me).

I groaned.

- What's with you people! I can't speak... What was that? British?

- It was French, wise guy - ahh, good old sarcasm!

He again gave me "the look" and jumped on Dojo.

Couple of years later we were flying, and flying, and flying...

- We're here! - finally! Really, how far is this place from New Orleans?

- Ouch! My legs! - I groaned. Dragon's aren't much comfortable.

- Ouch! - yelled Rai.

- What? I was just stretching my leg! - I said. - Don't be such a crybaby, Bobo! I kicked you only on crotch!

- Only?

- Kids, we're here! Get off my back! - said Dojo.

- Okay, okay,_ bien-aimée_ - I jumped from his back with my bag in one hand.

I was waiting for Bobo, but I guess he didn't show up. I sighed.

- I see you need some help! - I said sweetly. I jumped on Dojo once again and pushed Bobo. He fell with typical "thud".

- I'm coming! - I yelled, and jumped. I kind of landed on his back.

- Ouch! - he groaned.

- What's going on? - I heard someone. After couple of seconds in front of my were three persons. One girl and two boys.

The girl was much shorter than me. She had long, black hair tied in two ponytails and light blue eyes. On her left was the shortest kid I ever saw. He had big head with some weird spots on it and he was yellow. On short-kids right was tall, massive, blond hair guy with dark blue eyes. They were standing in fighting positions.

- Let me guess, you're Bobos friends? - I asked with smirk.

- Bobo? Who's Bobo? - asked girl.

- This one under me - I pointed Rai.

- Did you hear that, Raimundo? You're Bobo again! - said cheerfully little kid.

- Again? You heard, Bobo? Someone was as funny and cool as me! - I laughed.

- Ha ha, really funny and all, but COULD YOU GET OFF ME?

- Ymmm... Nah! - I said and smilled. - Hi everyone! I'm Mary, but call me Marlo. Bobo said that I'm some kind of Darkness Dragon - I waved.

- Hi! I'm Kimiko Tohomiko! I'm a Fire Dragon - said the girl.

- I'm Clay Bailey, and this is Omi. I'm an Earth Dragon and he's a Water Dragon - said tall guy.

- So you're "child without equal"? - I asked Kimiko with a smirk.

- What? - said boys.

- Kimiko in Japanese means "child without equal" - I said.

- Wow, you know Japanese! - said Clay.

- Yeah, I also know Spanish, French... Something about ten, twelve languages - I said with a smirk. - For example, Raimundo means "wise protector" and Clay means "moist earth". You know, you all don't have much popular names.

- What about my name? - asked me Omi.

- It means "magnificent". Someone who named you, thought that you would be superhero or something - I smilled at him.

- That person was right! - he shouted and made some superhero pose.

The rest of us started laughin.

Well, let's say, that I mustn't worry about having fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Old home, new flirt

**Chapter 2**

**Mary**

- OMG! You're Robbie Kay! - I shout with a huge grin on my face. - I love your new film, Pirates of the Caribbean!

- Thanks - he said with a grin on his face. I'm was about to _faint_, when he camed closer and our lips were almost touching when...

- Wake up, my dear friend! It's time for breakfast! - my eyes shoted open. It wasn't _Robbie Kay_ in front of me, but my favorite _teddy bear_, Teddy.

- Omi - I said with fake sweetness. He sat next to me and looked in my eyes.

- Yes, Marlo?

- Next time you will wake me up from dream that included _Robbie Kay_ and _kissing_, I will simply _kill you_ with my _favorite_ _pocket knife_ - growled pulling him by his colar, so we were face to face. - Got it?

He noded with fear in his eyes. What can I say? I can be scary sometimes.

I got up and walked out of my room. Then I felt someone fell on me, pushing me.

- Watch your feet - I growled again, this time at Kimiko.

- Tough night? - she asked.

- No, night was incredible. Morning's tough - replied walking into kitchen.

- Good morning, Marlo - Clay smiled in my direction.

- Morning, cowboy. What's for breakfast?

- Ask Rai - he pointed my beloved friend. Bobo.

- Bobo, what's for breakfast? - I shouted with a smirk before I jumped on his back. Bobo was so surprised that pancake landed on his face.

Maybe this morning wouldn't be so bad?

- I'll kill you! - yelled Rai.

- I know you love me! - I said cheerfully and hugged him. The look on his face was priceless.

- Marlo, you really should stop teasing him - said scared Kimiko.

- Why? - I asked with dump look on my face. - Bobo should know that he isn't the most important person in the world. I am! - I said with a foolish smirk.

- Yeah, like we didn't know it already - I heard Kim murmur under her nose.

- I didn't hear you, sweetie! What did you say? - I asked with sweetness.

- Nothing - she sighed and sat on the chair.

Omi, Clay and I joined her and started talking about how was my first night in the temple when Rai served us breakfast.

- So Bobo, when you will ask Kimmy out? - I asked while he was chewing his first bite of pancakes.

Rai turned purple and choked. Everyone else looked at me surprised at what I've said.

- What? Yesterday he was staring at Kimikos tits and when he finally turned around she started to stare at his butt - I said and took another bite. - Well, I must say that Bobo at least have a good looking butt. But good looking butt isn't everything. My man should be intelligent too! - I said while Rai and Kim were blushing dark shade of red.

- Oh! So this "Robbie" you were dreaming about is intelligent _and _has a good looking butt? - asked yellow-head. It was my turn to turn red while others were giggling. 'Course except Omi.

- Yeah. He's pretty good kisser too, isn't he, Marlo? - said Clay elbowing me.

- She don't know it yet. They should at first meet each other, you know - said Kimiko.

- Bobo, if you would say something, Ninja Fred would be _dead_ tomorrow- I said as I saw that Rai opened his mouth.

- Kids! We've got new Shen Gong Wu in here! - cried Dojo as he came into the kitchen.

- What is it? - asked excited Omi.

- It's Ninja Sash*. It's a golden sash with a red pendant in the middle. Once activated, it gives the user a duplicate of him/herself - answered Dojo after reading scroll.

- Cool, where it is? - this time asked Rai.

- It's somewhere in Texas. Or Tennessee - said Dojo scrubbing his back. We ran to the garden with Dojo on my neck. After I put him on grass he changed into his fifty feet form. - Let's go!

Once again we were flying for years until we finally landed in some sort of city. I must say, it was in good, old, western style. Like one of the places I lived in ten years ago. Wait a sec. I lived here! Ah, good old...

- It's there! - said Omi pointing some direction. - My Tiger...

- It's there - said Dojo pointing opposite direction. - Come on.

Clay opened doors of the building Dojo pointed. There were lots of men with cowboy hats on their heads and women dressed in not fully covering some parts of the body clothes. It was definitely my uncle Johnny's bar, "The Bad Guy's Saloon". Cool.

I took Clay's hat and put it on my head. I looked for a bucket and when I found one I spit to it. We heard loud "Bang" and I looked around. Every one in the bar, including my friends, was looking at me. Sweet.

I heard someone cleaning his throat behind me. I turned around and lost my breath. It was... It was...

- Uncle Johnny! - I cried and jumped onto Johnny's neck.

- Little Sweetie Mary! - he cried hugging me. Everyone cheered. What? My uncle was the owner of this place!

- You know this guy? - said Omi.

- Yeah, he was my father's best friend. Well, before he died when I was month old. After that Johnny helped my mother in everything, including rising me. Then we moved out of here ten years ago - I said releasing myself from uncle's hug.

- You lived here and you didn't tell us about it! - cried out Omi.

- I wanted to say this, but then some little, yellow kiddo said something like, "OMG! My Tiger Something is saying that we should go this way!" - I said mimicking Omi, who blushed and finally closed his mouth.

- So, kiddo, who are your friends, and what are you doing here, because I can't believe that you're here to visit me after ten years of nothing - said Johnny.

- This is Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Bobo - Rai gaze me a glance - Ok, really his name is Raimundo. Yesterday I moved to Xiaolin Temple and I'm some kind of dragon, you know, cool stuff. We collect some weird stuff called Shen Gong Wu, and one activated here. So, did you saw something weird thing looking like sash?

- Your mum doesn't know about it, right? - I nodded. - Yeah, I saw something like that. Actually it's standing on a bar - uncle pointed somewhere behind myself. - You can take it, I really don't like that thing.

- Thanks uncle! - I kissed his cheek like I was a five year old and took the sash. - See ya!

- Little Sweetie Mary? - Kimiko raised her brow when we were walking out of "The Bad Guy".

- What? I was five! - I yelled when we walked out of saloon.

- Get ready for failure, Xiaolin... - I heard someone yell. - Wait, whose this new one?

- Jack Spicer! - cried out Omi. I looked up and saw a guy. Really, he was flying or something. He had red hair, red eyes and too much make up on his face to call himself someone normal. He was wearing long, black mantle, black boots, trousers and some cool goggles. He was probably goth, looking at his whole attitude. And I liked guys with that kind of attitude. - Prepare for a battle with...

- Yellow head, I know that you like to talk too much, but we/I don't have time to listen to it - I glared at Jack and he glared at me. We said it together. Weird, but cool. - I like him/her - again in unison.

- Stop! - shouted Dojo. - It's creepy!

- No it's not! - we shouted at dragon. - Cool!

- Ok, enough chat - said Jack. - Give me Shen Gong Wu, babe.

- Oh, really? Why should I?

- Why you shouldn't?

- Are they_ flirting_? - asked shocked Clay.

- I think that they are - said Bobo. - I don't know which one of them is more gross in this situation.

- Oh, shut up, Bobo! You're jealous, 'cause Kimiko and you don't flirt much - I said sticking my tongue out. I didn't notice that Jack flew over me and touched sash and it started glowing gold.

- You... - started Jack. I noticed that he was rising his eyebrow with questioning look.

- Mary - I said smiling at him. For 100% my teammates jaws were laying on the ground, because I didn't use Marlo.

- Mary... Nice name. Ok, Mary, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

- On terms? - it was my time to rise my eyebrow.

- What about horse race?

- Okay, mine Shroud of Shadows, against yours... - I again looked at him. He mouthed "Ring of the Nine Dragons" - Ring of the Nine Dragons!

* * *

><p>*It's a Wu from card game.<p>

AN: Dum Dum Duuumm! I'm horrible, I know, but I ended here because I already writed Showdown but I didn't save it (Hip Hip Hura for my intelligence!).

I haven't got time to publish 'cause one: It's holidays, two: do you remember 4th of July? What were you doing then? I was on Paramore concert live in Warsaw :)! I love my life! Oh, and three: I've got: one, two, three, oh! ZERO reviews. You know, I'm that kind of person who don't like it when people don't read something, but okay. I don't force you or something!

Love ya all!

Rose235b


	4. Chapter 3: First Showdown and Ball

**Chapter 3**

**Marlo**

Sudenly ground started to shake violantly and in couple of seconds we were sitting on horses and 3 miles away from us were finish line. _Pff, piece of cake._

I allowed Jack have head start and waited. Almost all of my team mates (except Clay - he was a cowboy, and he knew that if I grew up in Texas, I have horse riding in blood) were yelling at me to move, but I didn't. I waited until Jacky was halfway there and started to gallop. When goth-boy finally noticed that I'm really near him (like, really, really), he used his Shen Gong Wu. Sudenly there were eight Jack's plus one, original, on horse. I smirked. _It would be fun! _

"Oh, boys!" I started looking at them innocently. "Could you help me and get out of the way?" I blinked couple of times. One of Jack's clones, the one looking like donkey, quickly shoved the rest of clones out of the way.

"Thank you, handsome!" I bleved a kiss at him and he nearly fainted. _Ah, this donkey-looking clones._

I smirked and fastened my horse. Jack was almost at the finish line when I passed him and won. Ground started to shake again and we were back in front of saloon.

"You're good" said Jack, looking at me with wicked smirk. He slowly walked up to me. "But you were just lucky."

"Of course, Jacky!" I said sarcastically, taking one step forward. He was almost head taller than me and now I could feel his breath on my forehead. "Because ya always win, don't ya?"

"No," Goth-boy smiled, leaning a bit. His lips were inches apart from my right ear. "I always get what I want."

I shivered a bit. God, he was good! And a tease. Yeah, he definitely _was _a tease.

Jack took one step back and shouted something like "See ya, Xiaolin dorks!", before he once again looked at me.

"See ya, Mary." He winked and took of.

"See ya, Jacky." I murmured to myself. I was almost looking forward to seeing him.

"What was that?" Bobo shouted.

"What was what?" I asked him, turning around.

"You two were... flirting!" He screamed.

"And?"

"And... He's the enemy!"

"So?"

"He's _Jack_!"

"So?"

"Ewww...!"

"Oh come on, Rai, no one really cares what you think!" Surprisingly, I didn't say that.

It was Kimiko.

"It's kinda sweet that Marlo digs someone."

"I don't dig him!" I blushed a bit. "I... I just think that... He's... Well..."

"Oh, you totally dig him!" Kimiko smirked. "And Rai, shut up."

I must say, Kimi was a good ally.

* * *

><p>"Please God, kill me!" I prayed, but as always, God didn't listen to me.<p>

"Oh, you look cute in this dress, Marlo!" Kimi squeaked, jumping like a little ball. "Hot pink suits you!"

"Stop yellin' and help me take this thin' off!" I groaned, trying to rip the dress off. "And remind me, _why _ya wanted me to try this on?"

"_Because_" she smiled knowingly "Jack would _love _to see you in this dress!"

"Every male on the planet would, because I look like whore!" I shouted and looked at her threateningly. "And just so you know, I don't care what Jack thinks about my clothes! And, by the way, he's goth, he likes black, not pink."

"You always complain, don't you?"

"Yeah, it comes naturally" I murmured, praying that some big asteroid would just fall on top of me and kill me. "My mother says that... Auch!"

"Sorry" Kimiko pinned material in couple of places. "But I want it to fit you _perfectly_."

"I see..." I looked at her like she was an alien and earned deadly look from Japanese girl. "Remind me, why I need a dress?"

"Because _I'm_ organizing Christmas Ball tonight, and you must look presentable enough for me to not feel embarrassed."

"Hey, I always look presentable!"

"Of course..."

"I hate ya, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah, just stand still..."

"Kimiko, how..." Bobo walked in and looked up from his untied tie. "O my God! What did you do to Marlo?"

"Shut up, Bobo, or I will kill ya" I treated him, but he just smirked. I didn't look frightening in pink dress.

"What would you do? Sing 'Barbie Girl' for three hours?"

"Oh, ya didn't say that, did ya?"

"Quiet, both of you!" Kimi yelled and looked at Bobo. "What do you want?"

"Can you help me with these?" he pointed the tie and looked at her innocently.

Kimiko sighed and walked up to him. She tied it with silence and patted Bobo's chest when she finished.

"Okay, guys, I understand you got your 'moment', but Kimi, come here and end your work, so I can change back to my normal clothes" I groaned and looked at them again. "And please. would ya stop staring at each other like that? If ya keep it up, I'm gonna barf!"

* * *

><p>"Can I change back <em>now<em>?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"The Ball will start in, like, an hour!"

"So?"

"'So' I must do your hair and make up!"

"Ya just love to torture me, don't ya?"

"Yeah, kind of."

* * *

><p>AN; Hey guys! I haven't update since... July? Wow, I was lazy :P! I could at least Update something with 200 words, it would take, like, 10 minutes XP! Anyway, I'm sorry. For being such a lazy-ass :P! Hope someone still reads it XO!<p> 


End file.
